One-shot SasuNaru Ojos verdes
by Blanca Memves
Summary: Hace tiempo mucho tiempo, en un reino no muy lejano, en una cabaña junto al bosque, vivían un cazador con su mejor amigo. Un día los dos se fueron de caza. Se les escapo la presa hacia el monte akatsuki y...


Sé que tengo un fic pendiente pero me apetecía mucho hacer este one-shot. Me inspire en mi libro de lectura de clase. Que os guste. Dejad reviuws… ¡Os lo imploro! (Es coña… ¿o no? No, si es coña. Dejad reviuws si queréis nadie es obliga, pero estaría bien me haría muy feliz *.*…)

One-Shot: Ojos verdes, SasuNaru.

Hace tiempo mucho tiempo, en un reino no muy lejano, en una cabaña junto al bosque, vivían un cazador con su mejor amigo. Un día los dos se fueron de caza. Uno de ellos rubio de ojos azules, con tres marquitas en cada mejilla que le hacía parecer adorable y con la tez bronceada, le había disparado y acertando en la pata a un ciervo. Este corrió tras él pero llegados a un punto su mejor amigo se puso delante de él prohibiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke-baka? La presa se nos escaba dattebayo…-Dijo enfadado el rubio.

-No vas a entrar a este monte Naruto. Es el monte de akatsuki…- Contestó tan tranquilo Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo Este muchacho tenia la piel blanca y unos ojos azabaches a juego con sus cabellos.- No vas a pasar dobe.-

-¿El monte akatsuki?-

-Sí, en ese monte se dice que hay un monstruo.-

Naruto resopló, y empujó a Sasuke a un lado y siguió con su camino.

-Dobe… Yo solo me preocupo por ti…- Dijo Sasuke antes de ir hacia la cabaña.

***Por la noche ya muy tarde…***

Naruto abrió la puerta de la cabaña poco a poco, sin hacer ruido. O eso pensaba él.

-¡Dobe! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de venir?!- Se oyó un grito de enfado de cierto azabache.

-Y-yo… p-perdón…- Dijo Naruto con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- Nunca te creerías lo que vi en el monte dattebayo… Era una hermosa muchacha, con los cabellos rosados y unos ojos verdes preciosos… Creo que me he enamorado de ella dattebayo…-

-¡Estás loco! ¡Te has enamorado del monstruo de ojos verdes!- Gritó enfadado Sasuke.

-El amor es ciego y no elige por belleza. La amo sea monstruo o humana.- Afirmó Naruto. Con esas palabras se fue corriendo hacia el monte. Sasuke corrió tras de él, gritando que parará. Naruto era más rápido así que lego antes. Y allí la vio preciosa sentada en una roca delante de la cascada.

-Hermosa joven dame tu nombre, dímelo. Dime, ¿eres humana?- Preguntó Naruto a la mujer poseedora de esos ojos verdes.

-Me llamo Sakura, y no. Yo soy el monstruo del monte de akatsuki, pero… Dime, ¿me amas?-

-Sé que es repentino pero… Me enamoré de ti en el primer instante en el que te vi…-

-Yo también te amo. Ven conmigo, ven, ven…- El 'ven' que decía la muchacha era lo único que ocupaba la mente del rubio. Este se fue acercando hasta llegar al borde de una roca en la que él estaba subido. En el momento que parecía que se iba a caer un azabache le agarró por la muñeca, haciendo que este se girará, y así dándole la oportunidad de darle un suave y delicado beso en los labios al ojiazul. Este se sorprendió bastante ante aquella acción. Después de unos segundos cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por todas esas emociones que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Cuando el beso terminó, Sasuke abrazó a Naruto, de tal forma que Naruto tuviera la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke, y este tuviera apoyado su mentón en la parte superior de la cabeza de Naruto. Tras unos segundos en esa posición, Sasuke acerco su boca al oído de Naruto y susurró:

-Te amo Naruto, te amo con todo mi corazón.- Sasuke se aparto un poco de Naruto para que este pudiera verle a los ojos. Una solitaria y fina lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sasuke.- No quiero que te vayas con ella o lo que sea que eso sea, solo te quiere hacer daño, ella en verdad no te ama. Dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que te amo si no me crees.-

-Te creo.-Sasuke se sorprendió ante esa respuesta.- Ahora me doy cuenta de que también te amo. Y mucho…- Después de eso unieron sus labios de nuevo, en un beso en el que se demostraban cuanto se amaban. Cuando se separaron se miraron con cariño.

-¿Os olvidáis de mí?- Dijo Sakura con una vena palpitante en la frente. Naruto saca una pistola de quien sabe donde… (Yo: ¿Quién se la habrá dado? *Silbando "disimuladamente"* Vale, vale fui yo ¬¬… *aclaro mi garganta* Bueno volvamos a lo nuestro…) Apuntó a la cabeza de Sakura y disparo. Sangre brotaba de su frente, que ahora tenía un agujero. Ella estaba suspendida en aire, pero gracias a ese disparo, Sakura cayó lentamente al suelo. Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo, dejando atrás unos pétalos de flor de cerezo. Naruto y Sasuke se fueron de allí cogidos de la mano. Con una hermosa puesta de Sol ante sus ojos. Sasuke se paró en seco, dejando a Naruto confundido. El azabache acercó sus labios a los del rubio en un beso en el que se demostraba todo lo que sentían…

_**Este es el fin del one-shot pero…**_

… _**Es el comienzo de todo su amor.**_

Yo: ¿Os gusto? Dadme reviuws, tomatazos si no os a gustado y reviuws si os a encantado. ¿Os dicho ya que dejéis reviuws?

Sakura: Que si plasta ¬¬…

Yo: ¡Caya perra que tu estas muerta!


End file.
